The human spine is a biomechanical structure consisting of thirty-three vertebral members and is responsible for protecting the spinal cord, nerve roots and internal organs of the thorax and abdomen. The spine also provides structural support for the body while permitting flexibility of motion. A large majority of the population will experience back pain at some point in their lives that results from a spinal condition. The pain may range from general discomfort to disabling pain that immobilizes the individual. The back pain may result from a trauma to the spine, be caused by the natural aging process, or may be the result of a degenerative disease or condition.
Procedures to remedy these problems may require correcting the distance between vertebral members by inserting a spacer. The spacer is carefully positioned within the disc space and aligned relative to the vertebral members. The spacer is sized to position the vertebral members in a manner to alleviate the back pain.
The spacer may be designed to facilitate insertion into the body. The shape and size provide for minimal intrusion to the patient during insertion, but still be effective post-insertion to alleviate the pain and provide for a maximum of mobility to the patient.
The spacer may also provide for attachment with an insertion device to position the spacer within the body. The attachment should be of adequate strength for the insertion device to accurately insert and place the spacer. Further, the attachment should provide for detachment to remove the insertion device while the spacer remains within the body. The attachment further should not deter from the functionality of the member to be used within the body.